Teachers and Students
by Kirihitiana
Summary: Cristina and the others are 3rd year residents now. They get to teach a bunch of interns for a couple of days. But that didn't turn out to be as easy as it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Teachers and Students Who is who? 

Chapter 1: MONDAY MORNING, Bang's Apartment

"Not again!" Cristina slowly turned around to see that the annoying red numbers on her clock told that it's 3.35 am. She was late, again, but if she hurried she could still be on time. After she gave the alarm clock a bash and the beeping stopped the only sound that could be heard was the rhythmic breathing by a sleeping Burke.

After pulling some strands of her curly hair out of her face, she sat up and turned around. Burke was laying almost on her side of the bed. His head was on her pillow. Cristina got off the bed and by the sudden disturbance in balance, Burke opened his eyes. He catched a glimpse of Cristina who just closed the bathroom door and turned around to look for the time. Even though he didn't had to get up until 5, he got out of bed and put on some blue jeans and a green sweater.

When Cristina came into the kitchen the coffee pot was already busy doing it's job. Ironic really, Cristina couldn't do hers if the coffee pot didn't do his... "Good morning sunshine" Burke said, while getting one normal cup and one travel mug from the cupboard.

"Whatever" Cristina replied, she wasn't in a very good mood. Yesterday she lost her patient and the day before that aswell. Today she had two patients going into surgery, both she didn't want to lose. Even though she wasn't attached to her patients, she did have a connection with the younger ones. They are the ones that were honest and didn't put up a show.

The coffee was ready and Burke poured Cristina's coffee in the travel mug and handed it over to Cristina. "hmm" Cristina moaned annoyed. She was late and hated that. Burke was all shiny and happy with his "Good morning sunshine". That didn't make it much better, it made it even worse. Cristina picked up her jacket and keys and walked towards the door, but suddenly she turned around. To give Burke a kiss before she went to the hospital. Just when she closed the door behind her, she heard Burke say: "Be nice", but didn't pay any attention to it. Maybe she should have.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Meredith and Izzie's house**

"Where did you get this coffee, it tastes like it's three days old" Izzie looked into her mug with an expression of disgust on her face.

"That's because it is" Meredith said with a grin. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you. But we have to go, otherwise we'll be late. "Meredith put her coat on and grabbed the car keys.

Izzie took a bottle of water out of the fridge and put it in her bag along with some other stuff "at least there is no Bailey to torture us about it". Bailey left a year ago to a hospital in Minnesota. Her husband could get a better job there and she got a great offer from the hospital there. "I can't wait until we get to instruct interns ourselves" Izzie said while buttoning her jacket.

While they were driving to the hospital Izzie talked about the subject for another ten minutes. But because Meredith gave her full attention to the driving, plus the fact that she didn't even care about it, her only reply was: " Yeah, well we'll see"

Finally arriving at the hospital Izzie let go of the matter when she saw Alex. They had been dating again for 6 months today, so she wanted to give him something special. Meredith gave a sigh of relief. "What's that all about" Cristina asked, who managed to catch up with the group. Meredith explained that Izzie was rambling on about what might happen if they survive the next couple of years. "Tell me about it. Burke was happy and ... this morning. It's just not human"

Izzie and Alex, Meredith and Cristina were standing by the elevator by the front entrance when George walked in. He had a grin on his face. "not another one, what's wrong with these people? " Cristina let out when she saw George approaching.

"Good morning fellow surge.. " George started, but he couldn't complete his sentence because he was interrupted by a nurse: "The chief wants you guys in his office, right now!"

Izzie was the first to react: "All of us? "she wanted to ask the nurse, but he was already gone.

The elevator doors opened and the five of them went inside. "What did you do!" George yelled at Alex.

"Shut up Sherlock, if evil spawn here did something, the chief wouldn't be calling us all" Cristina said.

"What did you do" Izzie said. "Maybe the chief is going to fire someone"Alex said even though nobody asked for his opinion.

"I hope it's gonna be you" Cristina returned.

"Well, whatever it is, he's gonna tell us quick, I've got patients to see" Meredith said annoyed. When the doors opened they all walked towards the chief's office. All wandering what the meeting will be about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

As Meredith was in a rush to get back to her patients, she was the first to arrive at the office. "Well c'mon then?" Cristina said. Meredith opened the door and they all went inside.

"Good morning, have a seat" The chief stood up and sat on the corner of his desk.

Izzie and George returned the greeting, but from the rest all that could be heard was: "Gddd mrninnggg"

The chief continued: "You must be wondering why I called you all for a meeting this early on a Monday morning"

There was some nodding and mumbling. Alex gave out a yawn, but nobody noticed.

"Well, the fact is.. I need your help. A resident called sick this morning and the replacement can't come till Thursday morning. So I need some people to keep an eye on her interns. I can't make you do this."

Meredith was frowning

"Even though I am your boss, this isn't in your job description so this is totally on voluntary bases. But I would appreciate this a lot."

Izzie was the first to reply: "We would be happy to help you chief."

Before the others could object the chief started to talk again: "Great! Well I need to go over some details with you.

There are five interns and you are a group of five as well, so everyone gets one intern.

There will be no trading, this is your responsibility and you have to accept that. You will have to meet them at 10 am in the cafeteria.

They had their morning duties assigned, but after you meet them at 10 it is your duty to assign them to cases you think are best for them.

Because you don't know anything about these people I'm giving you all a file with the necessary information. Please make sure you read the file before 10.

I'm going to check up with you this afternoon and tomorrow afternoon. If you have any trouble with the interns, don't hesitate to come to me."

The chiefs grabbed 5 files and handed them over to the group.

Meredith opened her file. At the top of the first page there was a name, it said Joanna Mayfield. There were some scribbles of the other resident. It said: "Very intelligent, but has trouble connecting to the others". Meredith looked at the photo. It showed a woman with dark blond hair. She had very bright blue eyes, but those were barely visible under her glasses.

The file that Cristina got was of Claire Millar. Cristina was instantly reminded of Izzie. Blond hair and very pretty. The resident had made some notes. They talked about good bedside manners, very cheerful human being. Just when Cristina was feeling discouraged she turned the page and found Claire's resume.. Cristina's mood turned instantly when she saw that Claire's education and grades, weren't even half as good as Cristina's.

Alex didn't even bother to open his file. He already knew that he didn't care about his intern. Whoever it was, he didn't want to know. It was either someone he could deal with, or not.

George hesitated a minute before he opened the file. He didn't know what to do exactly, so he wished with all his powers that it would be someone a bit like him. Someone he could connect with. He opened a file and after a minute or so he closed it. It seems that the wishing didn't help. It seems that Charles Thomas Henderson isn't the person he'd normally connect with. With the idea in his mind that he couldn't trade, the only thing he could do was hope and pray that the guy he will be meeting at 10 am isn't as bad as his file makes George believe.

Izzie took her file eagerly and opened it. It was the file of Kate Sanders, she looked a bit punky. Black hair, with some multicolour strands through it. Dark brown eyes. The comments on the bottom of the pages told about a rough girl, always tells it straight out.

"You can read the rest this morning" The Chief said. "The surgeries you have in the next couple of days stay the same. You can bring the intern with you or assign them to something else. Now get back to work, I'll check up on you this afternoon. Good luck and thank you!"

The residents stood up and greeted the chief before leaving his office. When Cristina closed the door she burst out towards Izzie: "We would be happy to help you chief." She said with a voice strangely similar to Izzie's. "As if I didn't have enough on my mind! Some of us have real jobs to do you know. I never saw "Babysitting" in my job description. Never saw it in yours either!"

Before Cristina continued Izzie wanted to make her point: "Has it ever occurred to you, with your Stanford degree, that this might actually be a test? If we had said no, it would be bad for our careers. Aren't you the one that takes on as much as she can, because it'll eventually look good on our resume? Instead of calling it 'babysitting' call it 'mentoring or coaching '!"

The George agreed. So did Meredith, kind of. Alex had already left, so Cristina was outnumbered. Even though she would never admit it, she did think Izzie had a point.

After thinking about the matter even more Cristina let it go and got back to her morning duties. As did the rest of them.


End file.
